Reference also is made to issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,259,021 and 4,329,067, which disclose motionless mixers for fluids, and the entire disclosures of such patents also hereby are incorporated by reference.
One difficulty in making smoke for distribution in an air environment is the uniformity of distribution of the smoke producing particulates and the longevity of suspension of the smoke producing particulates in the air environment. It would be desirable to facilitate uniformity of such distribution and to increase the duration of suspension.
In environments where smoke particulates or other particulates or fluid-like material is contained in another suspending material, such as air, difficulty often is encountered in removing the same from such suspending material. For example, in the case of smoke contained in air, if one were simply to blow fresh air into the smoky area, turbulence may be encountered, but absolute dissipation of the smoke particulates often is not expeditiously achieved. Accordingly, it would be desirable to facilitate and to expedite the removal of such particulates, etc., from another suspending fluid, such as air.
Moreover, it would be desirable to accomplish the foregoing and the various other advantages and features of the invention, as will become more apparent from the description below, using relatively low power requirements.
It is well known that the use of charged particles, such as ionized air, etc., in a local environment can contribute to a general sense of well being to people inhabiting the particular area or environment.
Moreover, a problem encountered in seeding clouds for producing rain is the too rapid dissipation of the seeding material. It would be desirable to maximize seeding while also minimizing the cost, energy, and time to effect seeding.